


Surrender to Strange Circumstances

by SlytherinSon



Series: Surrenderverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSon/pseuds/SlytherinSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sent to La Push to study the werewolves for his Senior project. Unfortunately for him, he lands right in the middle of a prophecy attempting to fulfill itself, and it intends to use Harry and his friends to do it. Totally AU, Harry was adopted by Sirius and Lupin and moved to Boston after he defeated Voldemort at 15 months. Voldemort never returned. This will be SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Strange Occurances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, much to my dismay. I just play with the boys from time to time.

Billy Black sighed and maneuvered his wheelchair into his son's bedroom.

"Jake." The vaguely human shaped lump sprawled across the small bed didn't move.

"Jake!" Billy tried again louder. The mound didn't shift.

"Jacob!" He shouted, shaking an exposed leg, still nothing. He sighed again, then grinned. Billy's black eyes twinkled as he raised his glass of ice water.

"Don't even think about it, Dad." Came a voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?" Billy smiled, sliding the glass back into the cup holder, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." Jacob muttered, turning over.

"Time to get up. You have to run up to Seattle and get that kid from Boston."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Jacob stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "Still don't see why some kid from Massachusetts wants to study the Quileutes and why we're letting him." Jacob growled.

"The Council made the decision while you were gone. It's a done deal, and the kid's already on his way. Now, here's his name," Billy said, handing Jacob a scrap of paper, "make one of those signs and bring him back here."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a grin and pulled on a clean white T-shirt. He took a marker and quickly scribbled the name Billy gave him on a sheet of notebook paper. With that done, Jacob called a goodbye to his father and ran out to the Rabbit.

The drive to Seattle was uneventful and rather pretty as it was one of the rare sunny days in this part of the country. Even so, Jacob felt more than a little silly standing at the arrivals gate at the airport with his flimsy notebook paper sign done in bright purple marker.

As a handful of people emerged from the causeway, he felt the pull of thousands of cords that Sam once described to him. He scanned the crowd and zeroed in on a brunette with shoulder length hair hanging loose and hiding his face as he talked to the woman next to him. Jacob's breath hitched when the young man tucked his hair behind an ear, revealing a profile that he knew would haunt his dreams.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

While Jacob was driving to Seattle, Flight 213 from Salem was emerging from a storm system that covered Middle America. Most of the passengers were rather green around the gills due to the turbulence caused by said system. The sole exception was a green-eyed teen who was currently helping an elderly lady down the causeway to the terminal.

"Mrs. H, you just order some peppermint tea at the shop here and I promise you'll be right as rain." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Harry dear, I'll try that. I hope you find what you're looking for as well." The silver-haired lady patted the teen's arm and he smiled as he handed her off to her son and daughter-in-law before heading out to get his trunk and find a cab. 

Harry was brought up short when he noticed someone holding a sign with 'Harry Lupin-Black' scrawled on it. His breath stuck in his throat when he noticed the person holding the sign. The man was _huge_! He was easily 6'6" with short dark hair, and muscles that made Harry check for drool. Harry's face turned bright red from the heat of the man's stare.

"Um, I'm Harry Lupin-Black." He said, tearing his eyes away from the broad chest perfectly outlined by the tight white T-shirt that made the bronze skin even darker and emphasized the warm chocolate brown eyes that stared straight into his soul. Harry gulped and then the giant smiled. Or rather, tried to smile. It came off as more of a grimace and Harry could feel the hostility radiating off the larger man in waves. Harry sighed and mentally rolled his eyes. Oh, how he wished he were somewhere else.

"Jacob. I'll be your ride to Quileute country," the giant said, and eyed Harry's trunk, "That all you have?"

Harry nodded, shifting to get a better grip on the trunk. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Jacob pushed his hand out of the way and heaved the trunk onto his own shoulder. Harry's whole life was in that trunk, including the portable potions and microbiology labs he'd brought to run tests on the local plants, wildlife and the shifters themselves. 

"Let's go then. I'd like to make it back to La Push before dark." Jacob said.

Harry shook his head and followed Jacob out of the airport, rubbing his wrist where Jacob had shoved it and wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue oriented. Don't worry if it's confusing, it's supposed to be. The boys have a lot to work out and they just met! Not to worry, there is more action in the chapters to come.

"So, why here?" Jacob asked as they walked toward the Rabbit.

"Seventh Year Honors program." Harry said, "It was either here or Romania and my passport's been expired for eight years."

Jacob looked at Harry sideways. "That was suitably vague. You and my dad would have a lot of fun talking around a subject. How 'bout you tell me why you really chose us."

"Everything I said is true, but if you must know, I'm spending my last year of school staying with the Quileutes as part of my Mastery requirements, studying characteristics and emergence of natural werewolves in relation to environment and other magical species and politics between part-human sects."

Jacob stopped walking while he tried to figure out exactly what Harry said. Harry walked on until he realized Jacob was no longer beside him. Turning around, he saw Jacob standing in the middle of the parking lot with his trunk on one shoulder, wearing an expression that reminded him of a confused puppy.

"Was it something I said?" Harry snickered.

Jacob startled back to reality when he heard Harry laughing. He glared at Harry and quickly began walking again.

"I'm so pleased that you're amused," Jacob began dryly, "but how about you explain what that clap-trap you just spouted was and what is so freaking funny."

Harry stopped laughing and leaned against the Rabbit while Jacob puttered around loading Harry's trunk. Jacob's jeans had tightened the minute Harry started laughing. He'd never heard such an enticing and arousing sound. Even Bella's laughter, which still sounded like bells to Jacob couldn't compare to how the green-eyed oddity made him feel. It was a strange mix of heated arousal, overpowering lust and hostility toward this Outsider who thought he had a right to question and expose Jacob's way of life and the secrets of his people. Jacob had to get himself under control. He had to spend two hours with Harry in the close confines of the Rabbit and he didn't Harry to see how affected he was. There would be time for that later. Maybe.

Thinking of Edward in a leopard print bikini wilted him enough to be able to slam the trunk of the car and get in. Jacob sighed as he watched Harry twist and move when he loaded his shoulder bag and settled into the passenger seat. It was going to be a long two hours and an even longer year. It wasn't until Jacob pulled onto the 101 that Harry spoke again.

"To answer your questions, I was laughing because you looked exactly like my dad, Remus, when his husband, Sirius, says something either really confusing or epically stupid." Harry said.

"I know the type." Jacob said, chuckling, "And my first question?"

"It's actually a three-fold project I'm working on. Not only am I studying population trends between werewolves, vampires and magic users, I'm also studying the causes of natural lycanthropy and the Vampire/Werewolf conflict. I have to contact a Carlisle Cullen soon and ask if I can speak to him about the conflict and how he and his family deal with being 'vegetarian' so to speak. I'll probably do a lot of shifting between La Push, Forks and the Cullen Homestead. As a side project I've been asked to document the legends and traditions of the Quileute tribe for a Muggle professor friend of mine. She wants to teach a course on Tribes of the Pacific Northwest next year; of course, I'll keep all the information about our world out of the final report to her."

"Do you always talk like that, Harry? Like you're some kind of hot-shot know-it-all?" Jacob asked.

"I _am_ some hot-shot know-it-all as a matter of fact or I wouldn't have been offered a position in this program." Harry shot back, "However, I do tend to make the mistake of thinking everyone else is as interested in my projects as I am, so I'll try and tone it down. Just for you."

Jacob ignored the blatant sarcasm and moved on to a more pressing question. "How did you manage to get Council approval for this anyway?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. The Quileute Council _never_ gives approval. I was actually packing for Romania when the letter came." He paused, "You aren't exactly thrilled to have me here, are you Jacob?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, the hostility and anger radiating off you? The way you stare at me as if you can stop my heart with a look? The snide attitude? Lots of things really."

The hostility and anger were right when it came to Jacob's mindset at the moment; he really didn't want Harry or anyone coming to poke around in his life, his traditions, but the look Harry had wrong. When Jacob looked at Harry, he wanted nothing more than to strip him down and claim Harry as his. It wasn't just anger that Harry saw in Jacob's eyes, it was lust, longing and something not even Jacob could identify at that time. The pull he felt when he first saw Harry was getting stronger, but he had to be sure about what it was before he acted on it. Harry was an Outsider, he didn't understand about Imprinting or the drive an Imprinted werewolf has to claim what he has Imprinted on, in any way he can without harming his Chosen. And Harry was only going to be in La Push for a year. Jacob was not going to set himself up to get his heart torn out if he could help it.

"You're right. I don't want you here, or at least I didn't. I thought the Council had lost it's collective mind when they told me you were coming." Jacob said, "Our secrets have remained secret for hundreds of years and _now_ they want to expose us all to people like you, who don't care, won't understand, and would probably kill us all because they fear us? What's the point in that? Leave us alone and let us keep our secrets. It ain't broke, don't fix it. Simple as that." 

Harry bristled when Jacob said 'people like you'. Did he not have any idea who and what Harry was? It was his own parents who got Harry stuck in this pit somewhere in the boonies of Washington State. His father who gave Harry the best chance to get the elusive Council to approve his visit and his own circumstances that made him the perfect person for Muggle and Magical study of the Quileutes. Jacob was about to piss him off in the _worst_ way possible, unless he found a way to save the situation.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either you know. I wanted to study dragons in Romania, but like you, I do know a fair bit about keeping secret things secret. So, since I'm stuck here for the near future, how about an exchange: a secret for a secret. That way I'm as exposed as you are. If I publish something I shouldn't have, you get to publish my secrets."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"In a word: Reciprocity. Your secrets for mine. If we're going to work together, I'd like us to at least be comfortable with each other."

Comfortable Jacob could live with, more than comfortable would be preferable. Unfortunately for Jacob, he had no idea which team Harry batted for, or if he would be interested in Jacob if he did swing that way. The way things were going so far, he figured the answer would be a resounding and emphatic NO.

Silence descended in the car as Jacob thought about Harry's proposal. It would give him an opportunity to get to know the strange man who caught his attention without too much awkwardness. He was also a bit unsure of some of the words Harry used and how much he actually knew about werewolves, but he figured he'd find out eventually. Maybe his dad or the Council knew what Harry was talking about.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring out the window, watching the trees fly by. He wondered what had possessed him to offer that particular bargain. He didn't really have any major secrets, so he thought. He'd lived a fairly normal life, at least according to wizarding standards. It was true he was attracted to the dark giant that sat beside him, but he'd be so busy with all the work he had to do that he wouldn't have time to pursue anything romantic, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to anyway. Why would he want to get involved with someone who was so openly against him? Replaying the conversation with Jacob in his head, a thought struck him.

"Wait," Harry said, breaking the silence, "you said you _didn't_ want me here. Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jacob replied.

"Why? What changed?" Harry asked.

Jacob stalled. He wasn't about to tell Harry about Imprinting or the theory that Jacob had about Imprinting on _him_.

"I don't know. When I figure it out, I'll let you know." Jacob said.

"Good." Harry said, and silence descended again.

Casting around for a subject of conversation, Jacob asked the first question that popped into his head.

"So, what do you think you know about werewolves anyway?"

"Remus is a werewolf, so I'd have to say I know quite a bit about werewolf behavior and pack mentality."

"So why are you here if you've got a ready made guinea pig at home?"

"Remy's not a natural werewolf. He was bitten when he was a child. I'm studying _natural_ werewolves. Ones that appear in direct relation to the vampire population of a given area. So he's not as helpful as he could be, but I do have samples of his blood and saliva to compare to the natural werewolves. Maybe there's a difference."

"And how do you plan on studying these so called 'natural werewolves', assuming you can find any in the first place?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Harry snapped, "I am perfectly well aware that your tribe houses natural werewolves. I also know that while not every member of your tribe is a werewolf, _you_ certainly are. As to how I'll study you, I'm going to be asking for blood and saliva samples in addition to observing your behavior among the non-werewolf part of your tribe and among your pack. I'm hoping to get an interview with your Alpha to see if natural and bitten werewolf Alpha's respond the same way to different stimuli."

"What makes you think anyone will give up their blood to you?"

"I'm going to appeal to their good sides. If I can figure out how natural lycanthropy works, I could find a way to mutate or combat the contracted lycanthropy virus, be able to give my father control of his wolf and let him live a normal life. If that doesn't work, the Council will force volunteers. I really want to avoid that though."

"But what to the Cullen's have to do with this? You're studying werewolves, not vampires."

"It has been shown that natural werewolf populations emerge when the vampire population increases. We thought this was due to the vampire's nature and that the wolves were needed to keep them under control, but with the Cullen's animal diet, that theory is no longer valid. So I want to know why werewolf and vampire populations react to each other. I also want to know if traditional hostility between vampires and werewolves is still valid or if its just being fought because its traditional."

"What if it was? What would you do? Try and fix it?"

"Uh, no. I'd make my report, draw my conclusions and let some government stooge deal with it. I'm a student, negotiation isn't my job." Harry paused, "Tell me something, Jacob. If you had the chance to cure someone you loved of something that's been making his life hell and finish your education in the process, wouldn't you jump at the chance? Even if it wasn't your first choice?"

Thinking of his father, Jacob pondered the question. "I suppose I would. Why?"

"I just want you to understand that that's what I'm doing. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but by being here, I have a chance to help my father and hundreds of other werewolves who never had a choice and are slaves to the moon. Please, try and work with me here. Help me get the samples I need, answer the questions I have, let me talk to the Alpha and the Cullen's and chances are I'll be out of your hair a lot earlier than you expect."

Jacob looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry was much different that he first thought. He still thought Harry was a hot-shot jackass, but under different circumstances that would have been attractive. They might have even been friends if Harry was just another kid who'd moved to Forks. Then there was the lingering attraction and pull Jacob felt toward Harry. If he _had_ Imprinted on Harry, it would pose more problems than it would solve. How was he supposed to control and lead his pack if he couldn't even provide an heir? How was he supposed to keep their respect if they found out he was a flaming fairy? The jokes would never end and they would look elsewhere for the leadership they wanted. Well it wasn't going to happen. Harry was only going to be here for a year. He could live through it and keep his preferences under wraps as long as he needed to. But the green-eyed man next to him drew his gaze and made his cock harden with just a glance. The way Harry's voice flowed over him and his laughter bounced around in his head drove him up the wall. _Once_ , he thought, _just once and Harry would be out of his system and he could go back to barely tolerating the man until he left._

"I'll help you." Jacob said, "I'll get you the volunteers you need and I highly doubt my Alpha will be a problem. I'll even take you out to the Cullen's place. As long as you keep your work, I'll keep mine. We might even end up friends."

"I'd like that. It would be much easier to be friends with you than to have to fight you all the way." Harry laughed.


	3. Misunderstandings And Stupid Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I figure it, the wolves are sentient, they just share a body with the human. Symbiosis at its best. They can't talk, per se, but they are aware and can give impressions to their hosts that may make it seem like they "talk". The animagus transformation works the same way. Look at Sirius, the man does act like a dog sometimes.

Jacob pulled up in front of his house and cut the engine.

"Here we are. It isn't much, but it's home. Let's find my dad and see who's housing you." Jacob said.

A part of Jacob hoped Harry was staying with him and his dad, while the larger and more vocal part wanted Harry anywhere else. After the fit he threw when he found out Harry was coming, Billy probably decided that it wasn't worth the trouble or potential property damage to keep them under the same roof.

"Dad? Dad! We're here! Where is Harry staying?" Jacob called.

"Rachel's room!" came the muffled response.

_Great_ , Jacob thought to himself, _how am I supposed to avoid him now?_

"Apparently, you're staying here." He said to Harry. "Get your stuff, I'll show you your room. You want to go to the Cullen's tonight?"

"No. I have to go into Forks tomorrow to see the Weber's, so I'll go to the Cullen's after that. Hopefully Angel's parents will let me stay over if I stay late at the Cullen's." Harry said.

"I'd come get you, or the Cullen's will let you stay." Jacob said.

"I don't know the Cullen's and you have other obligations aside from ferrying me around at all hours. Besides, Angel and I go way back, and I've got my own ways to get to the Weber's house without disturbing them."

"How do you know Angela? I thought you'd never been out here before."

"We went to the same primary school, and she does the Summer program at my school every year." Harry said.

A wave of irrational jealousy went through Jacob. What was Harry's real relationship with the Weber girl? Was he fucking her? What right did _she_ have to touch _his_ Harry, his mate?

Jacob banged his head on the door. _Stop that, stupid._ He told the wolf within him. _You have no claim to that Outsider, so you pull those cords back right now and Imprint on someone appropriate, preferably able to produce heirs._

Harry heard a loud thud and turned from his trunk to see Jacob bashing his head against the bedroom door and muttering to himself. Harry raised his eyebrows and snickered. Jacob reminded him of Remus so much at times. Apparently there were a lot of similarities in natural and created werewolves.

"You know," Harry said conversationally, "yelling at the wolf doesn't help. It will just continue on doing whatever pissed you off, only now it thinks you're a twit."

The wolf laughed, making Jacob growl, shoot Harry an extremely dirty look and storm out, slamming the door behind him. 

Harry laughed. It was going to be fun tweaking Jacob's tail, as long as he didn't get himself killed in the process.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob stomped his way to the garage, still growling. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bella's number. He needed to get away and he could vent to Bella. She was one of the few people who knew the truth. Listening to the _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ ringback tone made him growl louder. He was really going to have to complain, he thought, as he waited for her to pick up.

Inwardly, the wolf howled in glee and Jacob could feel a sense of smugness coming from it. _See!_ it seemed to shout, _It's not just me, Fate sees it too! Get back in there and claim our mate!_

_Shut up._ Jacob told the wolf. _He's not staying, and in case you hadn't noticed, he's_ male, _that means no heirs and me out. Who would take orders from a childless Alpha?_

_Better to ask who would take orders from a_ mateless _Alpha._ The wolf snarked back, _Pups can be acquired in other ways, there is only one mate._

Jacob was so lost in his argument with his wolf that he was startled when Bella picked up the phone.

"Are you at Charlie's?" Jacob asked when she answered.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"Stay there. I'm coming over." Jacob said.

"What? Why? Jacob..." Bella said, but all she heard was a dial tone.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob was pushing his motorcycle out of the garage when Billy appeared at the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Billy asked.

"Bella's." Jacob said shortly, straddling the bike.

"Bella's? But what about..." Billy started.

"You wanted that short-shot hotshot here so badly, you deal with him." Jacob snarled.

"Now, Jacob, you have a responsibility as Alpha..." Billy tried again.

"I'm delegating." Jacob said, kicking the starter and speeding off.

Billy shook his head and sighed. _That boy's acting like someone's poaching his territory,_ he thought.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob pulled up behind the old battered truck and saw Bella sitting on the front porch, holding out a glass of lemonade. He drained the glass and the cool liquid seemed to cool the hot, bubbling frustration inside him. He dropped down to the floor and leaned his head on Bella's leg. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and just let him sit. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"So, what's got your panties so bunched up you had to rush over here after commanding me to stay like I'm one of your pack?" She asked.

Jacob's lips twitched upward in an odd parody of a smile. "But, Bella, you are part of my pack." He said.

"Yeah, whatever, answer the question."

"That kid from Boston I told you about..."

"What about him?"

"He arrived today." Jacob said getting up and starting to pace.

"And? What's he like?"

"He is so blasted infuriating!" Jacob spat, "He's an Outsider and he thinks he can must waltz in, get everything handed to him and leave again without thinking of anyone else. He's arrogant, thinks he knows everything and talks like he ate a dictionary. I'm convinced he makes up words, and those stupid green eyes of his look right into you, and I know they were judging me. That idiotic hairstyle he has makes me want to either brush it out of his face or take a pair of scissors and chop it all off! And when he laughs... ugh... I just want to toss him down on the ground. He walks like he's God's gift and nothing would be stupid enough to take him on, and he's... he's... _smarmy_! Trying to act humble, 'Oh, I don't want to inconvenience you, I'll see if the Weber's will let me stay if I'm out late' in that screwed up accent he's got. I'll bet he has a body to die for under those oh-so-correct clothes he's wearing." Jacob's mouth snapped shut and he blushed deeply when he realized what he said.

By this time, Bella was on the floor laughing. Jacob glared at her.

"How is any of this funny?" He asked.

"Oh, my god, Jacob, you're in lust with him!" Bella gasped out. 

"What would make you think that? And even if I was it wouldn't matter, I think he's got a thing going with your friend Weber." Jacob sulked.

"Angela? I highly doubt it. She's dating Mike Capelli, has been for over a year." Bella said.

"Good. Maybe she'll keep her grubby little hands off my Harry." Jacob muttered.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Your Harry? Oh, Life's Blood, Jacob, did you Imprint on him?"

Jacob's wolf howled with laughter. _See,_ it said, _even the ditz got it, let's go get him._

"NO!" Jacob shouted, answering both Bella and the wolf.

_Liar_ , said the wolf. Jacob snarled inwardly and the wolf wisely backed off.

"Aw, Jacob, it's not that bad. What's the worst that could happen?" Bella asked.

Jacob gave her the stink-eye and hopped back on his bike. Gravel shot up from the tires as he sped off. He knew it was a mean thing to do, Bella's truck didn't piss him off, but he wasn't feeling exactly rational right now. Something deep inside him pulled him back to his house and a strange young man with eyes like summer leaves, but his confused brain told it to piss off and he pointed the bike toward Sam and Emily's place.

Emily answered when Jacob knocked. She took in his expression and felt the tension rolling off him.

"Sam's not here right now." She said quietly, not wanting to provoke the Alpha.

"I know," Jacob said, "I just... I don't want to go home. Can I stay here tonight?"

Emily hesitated, looking at Jacob again. There was something else in his eyes, like he was fighting the wolf, or himself. Whatever drove him away from home must be drastic for him to come here. She found herself unwilling to turn him away.

"Sure," She said, opening the door wider, "I'll tell Sam to pick up some more steaks." 

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Jacob said.

"Anytime." Emily said.


	4. In the Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're all reading and complaining that I rated this too high. Well, I didn't. This story is rated NC-17 for a reason and here's a little taste of why. A little smut action (kinda) at the beginning and a lot of Jacob angst afterward. Anyone else wanna smack Jacob and say Stop Waffling, Ya Putz!!!

Harry woke hard and aching in the dim and overcast light of a normal Forks day. Flashes of the previous night's dreams flew through his head. Images of honey-bronze skin stretched tight over corded muscle shining with a light sheen of sweat, rising over him, surrounding him, touching places only Harry himself had touched, and even then only in the deepest part of the night with no one but the stars to see him.

He groaned and slid his hands over his chest, stopping to pull at his nipples, lost in the vision of a head of sleek dark hair bending down and the phantom feel of soft lips and hot tongue wrapped around them. His hands followed the dark head as it traced a path down his body, nipping and licking its way down to his navel. It spent several seconds dipping in and out of the slight indentation, crudely mimicking the act he knew was soon to come. One hand slipped down and around, bypassing the area that begged for attention, landing on the place between his balls and hole. Pressing down, he gasped at the sensations. The other hand abandoned the teasing touches along his torso and wandered up to his parted lips. His lips clamped shut around his fingers as the scene in his head changed. Now he was on his stomach between hard thighs, slurping steadily at the impressive cock before him. 

He was pulled back to reality when he realized he was running his thumb over the head of his cock. He pulled his soaked fingers out of his mouth and brought them down between his spread legs, lightly stroking the hidden entrance to his body. His longest finger slipped inside, searching for that spongy bundle of nerves that would send shock-waves through his body. He reveled in the feeling when he found and pushed on it. The hand on his cock set up an alternate rhythm to the one stroking his prostate. Up and down, in and out, faster and faster as the images in his mind became hotter and his breath became quicker and more labored. As he felt his climax build, the face he couldn't quite see resolved its self in full and spectacular clarity.

"Jacob..." He whispered as the bubble he had been floating on burst and he erupted over his hand and chest. Eyes still closed tightly, he eased himself through the last of his orgasm. As his hand stilled, he felt the curious sensation of falling. He ignored it in favor of basking in the afterglow until the breath whooshed out of his lungs when he hit something solid. His eyes flew open when he realized that the falling feeling was actually _falling_ , not just drifting.

 _That was odd_ , he thought to himself, _I've never had my magic react that way to wanking before. I wonder what caused it._ he debated calling Remus and Sirius to see if they had an explanation, but decided not to. There are some things you just _don't_ want to discuss with your parent.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob startled awake breathing heavily. He lay still for a moment, trying to remember whose couch was under his face. Memories of yesterday flooded into his mind. Sam and Emily's place he remembered. When he moved to get up, he felt the cold ooze and squish indicating night-time journeys of the infinitely satisfying, if vaguely remembered kind. Jacob's head fell back onto the old green couch. This was so embarrassing. Sam was going to have a shit-fit if he ever found out. Well, Jacob was just going to have to flip the cushion over and beat a hasty retreat. He might be Alpha, but Sam could still kick his ass.

After leaving a note for Emily, thanking her for letting him stay, Jacob left. He approached the crossroad that would either take him home or back to Forks. He pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the bike. Where to now? If he went home, Harry would most likely still be sleeping, but Billy would be awake the minute he heard the door. Jacob wasn't ready to explain his behavior to his father yet. At the same time he couldn't face Bella yet, not after embarrassing himself so badly yesterday. In the end, he decided to skip both for now and go up to La Push Beach. There he could think and rinse off. He could also call Bella and apologize that way. It was a coward's move, but he did not care at the moment.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob stripped off, stashing his clothes near the bike. He waded into the ocean near the rocks, feet automatically searching for the rope kept anchored there, even as his hands roamed his lower body, using the cold seawater to removed the dried flakes of his own seed. He found the rope and attached the cuff to his ankle and laid back into the softly sloshing water. Lacing his hands behind his head, Jacob thought.

He thought about his initial reaction to a stranger in his territory and why he was so dead set against it. It wasn't like the truth was hidden, there were books all over, Bella had one, but what kept the secret really was human's unwillingness to believe in anything "abnormal". So really, what was the problem?

The problem, he realized, was pride. The Council thought it was the end all and be all of tribe affairs. In the past, that had worked, but now things were different. It wasn't just the tribe anymore, now it was tribe and pack, and while the pack belonged to the tribe, they were separate too. They had their own chain of command, owing only token obedience to the Council. It should have been a joint decision between Pack and Council, something to remedy in the future. Now, what was done, was done and Harry was here.

Harry, himself, was a whole different problem. Denial only went so far and Jacob was going to have to own up to some things or he was going to break. Was he attracted to Harry? Oh, yes. Had he Imprinted on Harry? Most likely. Was he going to do something about it? That was a good question. There was something off about that man, but Jacob couldn't put his finger on it. He spoke strangely and he used words that sounded made up. What was a 'Muggle' and who actually believed dragons still existed? Maybe it was time to take Harry up on his offer; a secret for a secret. Then he would decide what to do about the attraction issue.

Jacob took a deep breath and ducked under the water to detach the cuff from his ankle. Now all he had to figure out was how to apologize to Harry and Bella and make things right. He would start with Bella, she was used to him acting like a jackass, and she would probably help with making things right with Harry. Resolved, he swam to shore, pulled on his shorts and called Bella.


	5. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's mess with Jacob's head more... mwahahaha! Can Jacob's resolve stand up to seeing Harry face to face again, or will Jacob's lower brain tell his higher one to piss off? Explanations abound, too bad they only lead to more questions. A story within a story, two for the price of one! Y'all can throw tomatoes at me later for the goofiness. Oh, yeah, credit must be give to my friend Draco for the term 'Shamans'. I used something that made a lot less sense, so kudos to him.

Jacob opened the door to his house quietly. He heard the shower running and caught a whiff of cedar and sandalwood. _Harry, then,_ Jacob thought. He eased into the room and shut the door just as the shower cut off. Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel slung low on his hips, with another towel in his hand, scrubbing at his hair. Harry's head was turned away from Jacob, leaving him with an amazing view of Harry's well toned and lean body.

"Guh..." Jacob said, his eyes glazing and jaw hanging open.

"Oh!" Harry yelped, startled, "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"What are you?" Jacob blurted out, his higher brain functions still in shock at the delectable sight before him.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked, confused.

"What are you? You smell off." Jacob said.

Harry sniffed himself. "I do not." He said, "I just showered."

"That's not what I meant." Jacob said. "You don't smell like a normal human."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, catching on. "Um, can we have this conversation after I've put some trousers on?"

"Yeah, sure." Jacob said. "Maybe a shirt too." He muttered, following Harry to his room.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry smiled to himself. He'd heard Jacob's muttered comment about the shirt and noticed how Jacob's eyes never moved higher than his chest. He could still feel Jacob's eyes burning into him as he turned toward his room, swaying his hips gently as he walked, emphasizing his Quidditch toned backside.

He heard Jacob's breath hitch when he dropped his towel to pull on a pair of boxers. He wondered how much teasing he could get away with before Jacob either hit him or kissed him.

"See something you like?" Harry tossed over his shoulder.

"Yeah..." came the whispered response before Jacob cleared his throat and turned his back, giving Harry a semblance of privacy.

Harry finished dressing quickly, not wanting to push his luck just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later, now apparently it was time to talk.

"You can turn around now." Harry said.

To Jacob's relief, Harry was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed, gesturing to the desk chair in front of him.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Harry said.

"Anything?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"Within reason." Harry responded, smirking back.

"What are you?" Jacob asked again.

"Your Alpha didn't tell you?" Harry asked, confused.

"I _am_ the Alpha, now answer the question."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, you're kidding right?" Harry laughed humorlessly, "Did your Council tell you nothing?"

Jacob growled at him and Harry swung back around to face him. 

"No!" Harry snapped, working himself into a proper snit, "No, you don't get to growl at me because your Council left you in the dark! You hear me, wolf? Try that shit again and I'll hex you bald in _both_ forms!"

Jacob snapped his mouth shut in shock. The last time someone scolded him like that, he was eight. He watched fascinated as Harry ranted and raved about sharing information and the incompetency of governing bodies in general. Jacob wasn't sure if he should stay out of the way or brave Harry's flailing arms to grab him and make him calm down. It was when things started exploding that Jacob made his move. He pinned Harry's arms with one arm and used the other hand to pull Harry's head against his chest.

Sparks flared up and down Jacob's spine as Harry melted into him, calming and silencing the ranting. This was _not_ good. The Imprint was strong, it was true and it had the potential to destroy them both.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry remembered being upset, snapping at Jacob, ranting about... something. Then he was in Jacob's arms, and everything stopped. The anger, the frustration, every negative feeling simply vanished, leaving only peace, calm and rather odd feeling sparks shooting along his nerve endings. Harry decided to ask questions later, right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He could feel Jacob's hand cupping the back of his head, stroking his hair, bringing him back to a more rational state of mind. Jacob lifted Harry's head so he could see the smaller man's summer colored eyes. 

"What?" Jacob asked softly, "What should they have told me? Honestly, I'd probably understand it better coming from you anyway."

"I'm a wizard." Harry sighed, leaning into Jacob's hand.

"Okay, like some kind of run-around-naked-waving-sticks-for-the-goddess thing?" Jacob asked.

"Um, no." Harry said, laughing, "I mean I do have a wand, but religion doesn't come into it, and the only time I run around naked is when I'm in the shower. I was born with magic. The wand just helps me focus it so I don't blow anything or anyone up."

"Wait, really? I remember..." Jacob trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked, "Jacob, what do you remember?"

"There's a story, one of the old legends. People who weren't quite human came. They had powers like the Cold ones, but their hearts beat. Some of them could change into animals. We called them Shamans." Jacob said in the slightly dreamy voice of someone remembering something told to them long ago.

"What else does the story say?" Harry asked quietly.

"The Cold Ones came and hunted, and so we came to protect what they were destroying, but we were small and weak and there were too many of them. We Called for help and the Shamans came in claps of thunder. They taught us to fight and how to use the energy of the earth around us and of life its self to heal, and that energy helped us grow bigger and stronger. Finally, when the time came that we were big enough to stand chest high to the Shamans, and strong enough to fell a great Sequoia tree with one hit of our shoulders, the Shamans fought side by side with us, and after the Cold Ones had been killed or driven from these lands, the Shamans disappeared again with great cracks and the wolves within us faded into silence. But from time to time, when the Cold Ones returned, the wolves rose up again, retaining the size and strength, but the Shamans never returned. They say when the Shamans return, there will come a new era, and the world will change."

"Do you believe the story?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't used to, but now, seeing things shake and explode, and hearing your explanation, I have to say it sounds more believable. Besides, if I exist and the Cullen's exist, why should the Shamans be any different?" Jacob said quietly.

"Wizards. We're called Wizards, or Witches if you meet one of the female persuasion." Harry smiled.

The world dropped away as milk chocolate eyes looked down into emerald green pools that were rapidly darkening to the evergreen of the rain-drenched forests of La Push. Harry and Jacob stayed like that, absorbed in each other, letting the world spin without them for a while. Jacob leaned down, bringing his lips within millimeters of Harry's. He saw Harry's eyes widen, whether in surprise, lust or horror, Jacob didn't know and at that point didn't care. Harry's hands slipped up Jacob's back, pulling himself higher and gently pressed their lips together. Jacob froze for half a second, then pulled Harry harder to him, licking along his lips and smiling when Harry opened for him, sliding his tongue along Jacob's.

Billy cleared his throat and the two young men sprang apart, looking around. Harry was the first to recover.

"Mr. Black, I... um, excuse me please. I have calls to make." Harry said, making a hasty exit.

Billy watched as his guest practically ran past, then looked back at Jacob who was still staring after Harry, with his eyebrow raised.

"Jake?" Billy said.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair as he snapped back to reality and sat heavily on Harry's bed.

"I... Oh, empty night, Dad... I ... We... I didn't mean for it to happen... I just... I saw him and..." Jacob stuttered.

"Jake, boy, calm down and tell me." Billy said.

"I Imprinted on him, when I saw his eyes at the airport. It felt just like Sam said. I tried to deny it, but when he got so upset, I grabbed him, I touched him and it felt _right_." Jacob said slowly.

"Do you know that the last thing I heard you two say out loud was you saying 'I remember'?" Billy said.

"What? But I told him the story of the Shamans, we had a whole conversation! Did you know he's a wizard?" Jacob said.

"Oh, I knew. I thought you'd have figured it out for yourself though." Billy said.

"And how in blue blazed would I have figured that out? All I had to work with was a half remembered story, a couple of weird words and a funny smell!" Jacob yelled.

"So, you Imprinted on him? Well, I suppose it could have been worse." Billy said, ignoring Jacob's mini-tantrum.

"How exactly could it have been worse?" Jacob asked snidely.

"Harry could have been a girl." Billy said, laughing as Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Dad!" Jacob shrieked.

Billy's laughter followed him from the room as he rolled toward the kitchen to start breakfast.


	6. Who's the New Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... time for Harry angst. Poor guy, somethings never change. I've never been really great at writing violence, but it's good practice for another story I have planned. Constructive Criticism helps, flames get you hung out to dry. Apparently, Wizards/Animagi are fuzzy for Alice. She can't see clearly, but she can see enough.

Harry ran. He ran through the Aspen and Poplar trees, smelling the loam of the forest and the salt tang of the ocean seeping through the trees to the left of him. He did not know where he was going, but he knew he would always be able to find his way back, all he had to do was follow the spicy-sweet smell of spruce and cinnamon. Even through the rain that was steadily falling, he would be able to find that scent. It was ingrained in his brain and his nose so deeply, he was sure he could find it even from across the country.

He should have been paying attention to what was around him, but he was not. His mind was too full of the man behind him. The man who smelled of exotic forests and rain, who made him burn and kept him calm, who felt like home. His wolf noted the scents of Others and alerted, but the human mind sharing the body pushed those alerts and scents away, too preoccupied to really understand, His wolf howled louder at the coming danger, but Harry could not hear.

The first attack came from the left, where the scent was dulled by the harshness of salt on the ocean breeze. The huge tawny wolf slammed into Harry's side, flinging him through the air to land against a fallen tree. Harry howled in pain when he felt several ribs shatter. The second came as he was struggling to get up, this time by a brown wolf that pinned Harry's right hind leg between the downed tree and a rock next to it. 

At that point, Harry conceded control to his wolf. _Home!_ He yelled to his wolf, _Get to Jacob-Alpha!_ His wolf took control gladly, snarling and biting his way through the throng of wolves to flee back to the cinnamon-spruce smell of safety and home. Harry ran back through the forest, this time stumbling and bleeding, every so often turning to let his wolf bite and beat back the larger wolves while the human part of his mind concentrated on keeping his wolf body together long enough to get help. He screamed for Jacob as he stumbled through the trees, and the answer was not quite what he expected. 

Harry screamed again for Jacob, knowing that the Alpha would come if he could, yet also knowing that the Others would kill him long before help arrived. Still, he struggled on, for giving up was not in his nature, so on he went even as he mourned the loss of everything that might have been; the love and family he might have had and the life he would never get to live.

He saw Death come for him in the form of the same tawny wolf that had first thrown him. It leaped at him, intending to catch his throat. Harry dodged, slipped and fell. His breath came in pants as he tried to gather his strength for a last stand. He saw the wolf advance again, its teeth bared, ropes of foamy saliva drooling down its muzzle. Harry said goodbye to his parents, to Remy and Siri who had saved him, and to Jacob who he was sure he loved. Then he snarled one last challenge at the tawny wolf, closed his eyes, and waited. 

Harry never saw the silver-black blur that knocked the tawny harbinger off course and away from him, nor did he see that same blur resolve its self into a tiny black haired girl to stand and defend him against the rest of the pack, snarling and feinting until the wolves slunk back into the trees, awaiting the outcome and possibly another opportunity. Harry's eyes slid open when he realized he was still breathing to land upon his defender, whom he at first took for a pixie. She laughed when the idea of her as a pixie entered into her Seer's mind.

"A pixie I am not, nor any of the Fair Folk, White Wolf," She said, "Though I believe you have some knowledge of my kind. I am Alice Cullen, and I have come to take you home." 

Alice Cullen... Cullen... the vampire clan he was supposed to talk to. Alice was a vampire. Harry felt his wolf eyes widen. She had crossed the Border to save _him_! Why? And where were the wolves that attacked him? Alice seemed to sense his hesitation, because she spoke again.

"Come on now, White Wolf, ponder the mysteries of the universe later. The wolves will not return to hurt you, and while I am capable of carrying you in this form, it would be much easier if you were human. I can also see how badly you are hurt if you turn back." She said.

Harry felt his wolf skin slip away from him and saw Alice smile when his true form was revealed to her.

"There you are, White Wolf," she grinned, "now, let's see the extent of the damage, shall we?" She knelt beside him and gently lifted his shirt up. Her eyes widened and she drew in a breath she did not really need.

_Things must be really bad if the_ vampire _is breathing_ , Harry thought to himself. He tried to draw in enough breath to ask how badly he was hurt, but his chest and back protested so violently, the best he could manage was a strangled moan. _Merlin's wrinkled ballsack_ , he thought, _I must have punctured a lung when I hit that tree. I probably have some bruised organs, if not some internal bleeding, and I know my right leg is injured, but I can't tell how badly. Remy is going to flip the fuck out when he hears about this. I hope Siri can keep him from doing something stupid._

"Sweet Mother Night," Alice whispered, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "It is much worse than I anticipated. I am going to take you to the Black house where Jacob and Angela are waiting for you, but its is going to hurt. Badly."

Harry nodded his understanding and braced himself when he felt Alice's slender arms slip under his knees and shoulders.

"Close your eyes and think of Jacob, I will run as fast as I can. I am sorry." With those words, Alice lifted Harry into her arms and sprinted off toward the heart of Quileute territory, risking her life for the injured man in her arms, and as she ran, Harry's screams echoed through the forest for miles around.


	7. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter runs during the same time as Chapter 6. I was going to make them one long chapter, but that seemed a little mean. Besides, this story isn't warned for major character death, so why mess with your heads like that? No, I don't speak Latin; no, I don't have a Latin dictionary; and no, at the time this war written, I didn't have internet, but for all that, I think the spells came out pretty good considering all I had to work with was a list of bastardized Harry Potter Latin, the few words and phrases I remember from middle school and some Latin sounding stuff that I made up. Wanna help the cause and correct my Latin? Please do, but politely. Rudeness gets you hung on the Flamer's tree in the middle of Monkey Island and trust me; that tree stinks.

Alice burst into Edward's room and started throwing medical supplies into a bag. Edward and Bella watched in shock as the normally calm brunette issued orders in a rather panicked voice.

"I don't know what Angela will need, but I assume the White Wolf requires all the standard human stuff, and whatever else he needs, Angela will bring." Alice said.

Bella and Edward looked at each other, then back at Alice. "Alice, what..." Edward started to say.

"Bella, call Angela. Give her the coordinates to Jacob's house and tell her the White Wolf is in danger, grab her Healer's kit and Apparate to Jacob's _now_." Alice continued as if Edward had not spoken. Now it was Bella's turn.

"Alice, why..." Bella got no further than Edward. Alice was still barking out orders.

"Edward, take Bella to Jacob's. Run, don't drive, time is of the essence. Go in under truce and warn him that I am coming with the White Wolf. Set up a place for Angela to work, then come back for Carlisle and _wait_ at the Border for an escort." 

When Alice realized that neither Bella or Edward had moved, she rounded on them. "Now Isabella Swan! If the White Wolf dies everything is going to fall apart! And you," she said, turning to Edward, "if you would pull your head out of Bella's for a few minutes, you would hear it too. So how about you pay attention to something other than your newly awakened sex drive, listen to the White Wolf's cries and damned well help me!"

Bella snapped her phone open, quickly passing Alice's message to Angela. Much to her surprise, Angela seemed to understand most of the message, but kept Bella on the phone asking for details.

Edward pulled his mind back from the blessed silence he found in Bella's, opening it once again to the loud outside world, listening for something away from the normal noises and voices that were part of his world. He heard it then, a voice screaming for Jacob with an accent that reminded him of his mortal life before Carlisle turned him. Visions of steamships arriving in the harbor swam across his eyes as the harsh cadence of Bostonian dock workers flowed through his ears, this voice with an underlying tone of British aristocracy coloring the piercing cries and howls. Edward clamped his hands over his ears to block out the pain filled sounds as he turned to his sister, confused. Shouldn't Jacob take care of the wolf himself?

"That is the White Wolf, who is both more and less than what he seems," Alice said, "Jacob cannot hear him yet, but he could change the world as we know it. Or destroy it. Only one thing is certain: if we do not get to him in time, we will never know, and Jacob will be lost to his wolf." She turned away from Edward then and resumed putting things into a backpack for Bella to carry.

Bella snapped the phone closed and turned back to Alice and Edward. "Angela's going to use the GPS on my phone to find us. When we stop moving, she will come. I assume you will tell me what is going on sooner rather than later?" She asked.

Edward glanced at Bella then turned to Alice. "I would hope so," he said, "because I'm not sure what's going on either. She's speaking in riddles again."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alice ran through the forest, keeping pace with Edward who was carrying Bella, and searching for any sign of the wolves. Fifteen miles from the Black house, she heard the sounds of wolves fighting, and they were heading straight for it.

Alice turned to Edward and said, "Whatever happens, do not stop. Get Bella to Jacob and warn him. I will meet you there with the White Wolf."

"Good hunting." Edward said, "We will see you on the other side." He adjusted Bella on his back and ran faster, circling around the wolves to the west while Alice headed straight, into the midst of the fray. He heard the wolves snarling get louder and Alice's answering growls.

_I really hope you know what you are doing sister_ , Edward thought as the sound of fighting faded behind him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, dropping from Edward's back. 

"Bella! What's going on?" Jacob said when he and Billy appeared at the door.

"Alpha, I come under truce bearing a message from the Seer Alice of the Cullen Clan. Will you hear me?" Edward spoke the ritual words from his knees with his head down, submitting himself to Jacob's authority and will.

"Speak your message, Cold One." Jacob said, so shocked at the formality he forgot his usual insulting greeting.

"My sister sends this message: She has crossed the Border to aid the White Wolf whose life is threatened by the pack. She is coming here, to the heart of Pack territory, bring the White Wolf for your aid and that of the Healer, Angela, who should be arriving momentarily. I am to go back across the Border to get Carlisle and would ask for an escort as a sign of safe passage. Alice feels he may be needed. That's it." Edward lowered his head again and waited for Jacob's judgement.

Jacob turned to Billy, silently asking what he should do. Billy shrugged as if to say this one's on you boy, you are the Alpha. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Get up." He said, "Now explain in terms I understand."

Edward told Jacob everything that had happened from the moment Alice burst into his room concluding with their separation in the woods. Billy and Jacob listened without saying a word until Edward was finished, then Billy asked the worst questions anyone could think of.

"A white Direwolf?" he asked.

"I don't know," Edward responded, "Alice only called him the White Wolf, but his voice is Bostonian with an underlying British cadence."

"Aw, shit." Billy said, "Jake, where is Harry?"

"Harry?" Jacob responded, "I... um... I'm not sure. Why?"

"Harry is an animagus. He has an animal form. A white Direwolf." Billy said grimly.

"A white... oh, shit. I'll call Sam." Jacob said.

"Will we have an escort?" Edward asked when Jacob hung up the phone.

"Yeah," Jacob said, "If the White Wolf is who I think it is, I want all the help I can get."

A loud _crack_ sounded behind them and everyone whipped toward the source. Angela Weber stood there holding an old fashioned Doctor's bag in one hand and an eleven inch willow wand in the other.

"Alright, I'm here, where's my patient?" she said.

Jacob and Bella stared slack-jawed at her. Edward and Billy rolled their eyes at them.

"What?" Angela asked, "Haven't you ever seen a witch Apparate before?" 

"Alice hasn't made it yet, she's bringing the White Wolf with her. When we separated there was a standoff. She will be here soon." Edward said, "I have to go get Carlisle. Have Sam meet us at the Border?"

Jacob nodded to him. At that moment, Harry's scream echoed through the forest.

"Great Morgana's Eyes, what has that idiot done now?" Angela said, looking around. "Not much to work with, and horribly unsanitary conditions, but that's what spells are for. Jacob, bring that picnic table over here where the ground is higher."

Jacob stared at Angela. The picnic table in question was one of the old fifties variety and must have weighed at least a hundred and fifty pounds.

"Don't look at me like that Jacob Black! I know what you are and I know you can carry a semi-truck. Get that table over here now!" Angela snapped, already setting up a tent to keep the rain out.

Jacob wisely brought the table over, not even bothering to wonder how this whole other world existed without him knowing about it. he positioned the table under the tent as Angela directed and stood back to watch the young Healer Trainee work.

Angela flicked her wand at the table causing the benches to separate from the table. Another flick turned the benches into tables on which she lined potion bottles, ointment pots and medical supplies and instruments. When she was satisfied with the arrangement, she flicked her wand several more times. A bright white orb of light flew up and nestled into the point at the top of the tent. The picnic table became a comfortable looking surgical table, several twigs became IV stands and rocks became stools. Then, the complicated part began. Angela stood directly under the light, whipped her wand in circles around her and spoke the spells that would make the tent into an operating room.

" _Scourgify Totalis_!" she said, " _Sanitas Totalis! Protego Sanitas! Semper Sanicorpus Ave!_ Alright, everything is set up, clean and sterilized; the sterile field is protected and there is a clean room spell with a build in invitation on the entrances so that stupid threshold problem is taken care of. Now, we wait."


	8. Saving the White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavy on the medical stuff, but I feel the chapter is better for it. My A&P book went AWOL, so some of my terms may be off and for that, I apologize profusely.

In the end, Sam and the three vampires arrived together, followed by the rest of the pack hell bent on catching them before they reached Jacob and Angela.

" _Protego_!" Angela shouted, casting the shield between Sam and the rest of the pack. The wolves bounced off the suddenly solid air and howled their displeasure at being kept from their prey. "Bring him straight in Alice, the Clean Room spell has a built in _ave_ on it."

Alice and Carlisle barreled into the tent. Carlisle started unpacking the bag Bella brought while Alice laid Harry gently on the table. Angela banished Harry's clothes and looked at him with exasperation and horror.

" _Stasis Crucia_!" She cast, "Merciful Merlin, you stupid idiot, what did you do now?"

"Got mauled by a pack of werewolves." Harry gasped.

"What did you do a damned fool thing like that for?" Angela asked, casting a variety of diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Didn't mean to. Just kinda happened." Harry said.

"Well, there's two pieces of good news among a whole laundry list of bad news." Angela huffed.

Harry looked at Angela, waiting for her to continue. "Well?" He asked.

"You are not going to catch Lycanthropy, not that it matters, you're already a wolf." Angela said.

"Direwolf, thank you. What else?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. The pain blocking spell was already starting to wear off.

"We have a fully trained Healer to help me fix your broken ass up. You can listen to the bad news while I tell Carlisle, but first, I have a Pensieve here. Can I collect the memory of what happened?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, sure, but make a copy. I hate holes in my memory." Harry said.

Angela touched the tip of her wand to Harry's temple, drawing out a long silvery strand of memory, depositing it into the Pensieve. Harry's eyes slipped shut and Angela tapped his cheek. "Stay awake a little longer." She said.

Carlisle stepped up to the table, gloved and gowned, ready for anything. "What's the damage?" He asked Angela.

"Shall I start at the top?" Angela asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Minor concussion, complete with goose egg on the right parietal area, dislocated right shoulder, both collarbones cracked, four cracked ribs on the left, consistent with being struck; five broken ribs on the right, consistent with hitting an immovable object such as a tree or rock; punctured right lung from mentioned broken ribs, bruising to his liver, both kidneys, ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, dislocated right knee and compound fractures of both the right tibia and fibula. Oh, and a badly sprained left ankle." Angela concluded.

Harry choked out a laugh. "Look, Angel, I didn't even have a broom this time. You gonna save my ass again?"

" _Somnus_." Angela said, glaring at Harry.

Carlisle chuckled. It was obvious Angela had patched Harry up many times in the past. That was useful, she would know how Harry's body would react to everything they did and any allergies he might have.

"Angela, could you pull up the scans so I can see what needs to be done, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Healer." Angela said, flicking her wand.

Carlisle whistled lowly when the scans appeared above Harry's body. "Okay. The spleen will have to be removed, its too damaged to fix and he doesn't really need it anyway. The third and fourth ribs on the right side are shattered so they have to come out before we can fix his lung. I'll need to open his leg to set his knee and tibial fractures. Skele-gro for the rest of the bones, blood replenisher and heavy duty pain potions afterward. Anything I need to know before we start?"

"Harry is allergic to foxglove so anesthetic and paralytic potions can't be used. I have developed special spells for him that work just as well. He's also allergic to skullcap so we can't use the more potent pain potions. He does have a high pain threshold, so using a mid-level potion without skullcap does the trick." Angela said.

"Let's start with the ribs so we can get him breathing properly again. Cast away, Healer-Trainee." Carlisle said.

" _Petrificus Limitas. Stasis Mortis._ When we are done in his chest, I'll cancel the _Stasis_." Angela said.

"Good. Number 10 scalpel please? Lets get this thing started." Carlisle said, making the first cut.

So it began. The saving of Harry, the White Wolf, in whose eyes Alice had seen the future. Some twenty minutes later, Angela ended the _Stasis Mortis_ and she and Carlisle breathed in sighs of relief when Harry started breathing on his own. Almost two hours later, Carlisle closed the last incision and instructed Angela to end the rest of the spells and wake Harry up.

"He is going to be in a lot of pain, so cast whatever that first spell you put on him was. Then we will move him into the house where he will be more comfortable." Carlisle said.

Angela smiled. "The _Stasis Crucia_. Very powerful and very limited. I developed that one for Harry too."

"You know, if Healing doesn't work out, there is money in charm development." Carlisle said with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason I can't do both." Angela said. " _Enervate_.

Harry gasped and opened his eyes to see Carlisle and Angela standing over him. "Urg," he groaned.

"Welcome back, Harry." Carlisle said, "Would you like the Skele-Gro now or after we move you?"

"After," Harry mumbled, "Angela's gonna knock me out with _Somnus_ and Dreamless Sleep after I take it anyway."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at that. " _Somnus_ and Dreamless Sleep? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Harry is resistant to Dreamless Sleep. Only the combination of both will keep him asleep long enough to do any good." Angela said.

"Well, you would know best." Carlisle said. He signaled to Jacob, who was sitting outside the tent, when the spells fell. "Put him to bed. Angela will be along soon with his medication."

Jacob gently picked Harry up and carried him into the house. Angela gathered the potions and followed, leaving Carlisle and Alice to clean up. When she came into Harry's room, Jacob got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please, until I fall asleep?" Harry asked.

Jacob nodded and sat down, taking Harry's hand. He watched as Harry downed the Skele-Gro with a grimace, then the sweeter Dreamless Sleep and pain potions.

"I will be here when you wake and you can tell me what happened." Jacob said.

"Ask Angela, she already has the memory." Harry said, his eyes already slipping shut.

" _Somnus_." Angela whispered. "Come on, Jacob, he will be out for at least 10 hours. I will show you what happened."

When Jacob emerged from the Pensieve he was livid. He walked silently into the house and sat with Harry until he could deal with his pack without killing them all.


	9. Dealing with the Pack part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Jacob's revenge.

Sam slipped quietly into Harry's room and stood watching Jacob and Harry. Harry was still unconscious, on his back, turned toward Jacob who was lying next to him, one arm propping up his head above Harry's and the other hand over Harry's heart. As Sam watched, Jacob lowered his head to rest on the pillow beside Harry's, the hand that had propped up his head now running through Harry's loose hair. Sam realized that Billy was right, this was no mere diplomatic incident, this was something much more, something more swiftly and violently dealt with. Jacob had Imprinted on Harry and if Sam's suspicions were correct, his pack had tried to kill his Alpha's Mate.

“Jacob, can I come in?” Sam asked softly.

Jacob lifted his head and nodded toward the chair beside the bed. “You know, don't you?” Jacob asked when Sam sat down.

“I don't know anything,” Sam said honestly, “but I have a few guesses. Talk to me Jacob, tell me whats going through that head of yours.”

“Its the funniest thing, I feel like if I take my hand off his heart, even for a second, it will stop beating and I'll loose him.” Jacob said softly. “It should be you, you know...”

“What should be me?” Sam asked.

“You should be Alpha.” Jacob said, “You're older than me, stronger, more experienced. If you were Alpha, none of this would have happened. You would have picked him up, he would be staying in your house, he wouldn't have been in the woods this morning, there wouldn't be walking corpses in my front yard, and he wouldn't be lying here drugged out of his mind on things I can't even name.”

“No, he would be lying there dead.” Sam said, “Jacob, you were born for this. I stepped down for you because of that, and I can see I made the right choice. Even if I was Alpha, the Imprint still would have happened, there is nothing that could change that. And to be honest, Harry would have been here anyway, I would have had him stay with you. If I was Alpha, your mate would be dead now instead of sleeping. I wouldn't have let Carlisle cross the Border and I would have sent Angela away. You saved him today Jacob. Your willingness to fly in the face of tradition, to accept help in any form, that brashness and independence, that is what saved Harry, and that is why you are Alpha and I am Second.”

“I don't know what to do Sam.” Jacob said.

“You do what you've always done, Jake, you find out what happened, in anyway possible, then you make life a living hell for whomever fucked up your world, and I will be right there beside you enjoying every minute. Now, you kiss your Mate, get off your ass and go be the Alpha you were born to be.” Sam said getting up, “I'll call the pack. We will meet you outside.”

“Make sure Bella, the Cullens' and Angela are there too, as many witnesses as possible. First we find out what happened, then, well, there will be stories told about what happens in the legends of all four races. Let me know when everyone is here. I'll join you then.” Jacob said, turning back to Harry.

“Yes, Alpha.” Sam said, opening his mind to the rest of the pack and calling them back.

Someone would pay for what happened to Harry and that payment would come not just from the Alpha, but from a court of the majority of the Major Magical Races. This was going to be fun.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob walked out of the house into a much larger crowd of people than he had been expecting. “Sam!” Jacob yelled. He heard an answering whuff from somewhere in the crowd.

A large brindle wolf bounded up to Jacob and sat at his feet grinning like a canine maniac.

“What the hell is all this?” Jacob asked, “We are holding an investigation, not a barbecue. Stop grinning at me like that! What did you do?”

“You said you wanted as many witnesses as possible, so I provided.” Sam said, phasing back to human, “Come on, I'll introduce you.”

Jacob looked around in disbelief. He didn't know half of the people, but as Sam obviously did, Jacob was content to let Sam drag him around and attempt to change that fact. In addition to the people Jacob expected to see were Angela's parents, George and Amy Weber, Esme and Jasper Cullen as impartial vampires, Alex Waltman and Coryn Jameson for the Unassociated Were and Shifter Clans, Percy Bennett and Meredith Cole from the Department of Magical Affairs and Alasdair and Sheena McLeod for the Initiated Muggles. Jacob made small talk just long enough to not cause offense, then pulled Sam to the side.

“You convened a whole bloody committee for an internal matter?” Jacob hissed.

“I didn't exactly have a choice, and technically, Angela convened the committee. This is a lot bigger than we thought. Look, you just pretend you know what's going on and I'll explain everything later.” Sam said. “Just remember, you are Alpha, you don't actually have to say anything, let me do all the talking.”

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine,” he said, “whatever. Let's get the public stuff done so we can sort out the private shit.”

“You mean so you can act like you instead of the Big Bad Alpha?” Sam quipped.

“Shut up.” Jacob said, smiling slightly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

“Angela!” Sam called over the crowd, “Let's get started!”

Angela flashed Sam a thumbs up and touched her wand to her throat. “Alright everybody, shut up!” her amplified voice sounded over the chatter of so many people, silencing them instantly.

Meredith stepped up to the table that had been used as an operating table less than four hours ago and shuffled the papers sitting on it. “If you all could take your places please?” she called.

Percy ushered Esme, Amy, Alex and Alasdair to chairs behind the table on either side of Meredith, and took his place at the right of the table. Jacob and Sam sat with Angela, Alice, Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Billy as witnesses. When they were all seated, Percy tapped his wand against the quill, parchment and modified digital voice recorder at his station. “Testing, testing,” he said. The quill stood up in writing position on the parchment and a green light lit up on the recorder. “Madam Cole, we are ready. Begin Official Recording.”

Meredith cleared her throat. “This is Senior Agent Meredith Cole of the Investigations Office of the Department of Magical Affairs, Washington field office.

“A committee of Magical Races has been convened today to investigate the events leading up to the attempted murder of one Harry Lupin-Black, seventh year student at WAFE institute in Salem, Massachusetts, Junior Alpha to the Marauders pack in Boston, Massachusetts, son of Remus John Lupin-Black; Alpha of the Marauders pack in Boston, and Sirius Orion Lupin-Black, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. 

“This committee was convened by Angela Myako Weber, Witch and Healer-Trainee at St. Gabriel's Hospital and Sam Aaron Uley, Werewolf and Second to the Quileute pack on behalf of his Alpha, Jacob Joseph Black. The committee members today are as follows: Esme Cullen of the Cullen Vampire clan; Amy Weber, graduate of Wayfarers Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, San Francisco, California; Alexander Waltman, Weretiger and Alpha of the Frostpaw Clan and Alasdair McLeod, Muggle, Initiated into the secrets of the Magical Community when his sister Mary Alston received her acceptance letter to Avalon in 1993.

“ Testifying today are: Angela Weber, Healer-Trainee; Carlisle Cullen, Medical Doctor and vampire; Isabelle Swan, Initiated Muggle; Billy Black, Quileute Tribe Elder; Sam Uley, Second of the Quileute pack; Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute Pack; David Bohannon, Quileute pack member; Leah Clearwater, Quileute pack member...”

“And Harry James Lupin-Black, Victim and all that other crap you mentioned.” Harry said, limping forward in his white direwolf form.

“Damnit, Harry, you aren't even supposed to be awake yet, much less out of bed!” Angela yelled, jumping up.

Jacob followed her, catching Harry when his front leg collapsed. Angela and Carlisle reached them only seconds later.

“Change back you idiot, the _Stasis_ doesn't work on Direwolves.” Angela said. Beside her Carlisle was readying a shot of dilauded.

Jacob held Harry as he returned to his human form. “Ow,” said Harry, “hurts less as a Direwolf.”

“Are you allergic to dilauded?” Carlisle asked after Angela cast the pain blocking spell.

“Um...” Harry thought.

“No, he's not. Shoot him up, Doc.” Angela said.

Carlisle gave Harry the painkiller and they all returned to their seats, Harry cradled comfortably in Jacob's lap.

“Is Mr. Lupin-Black well enough to testify?” Meredith asked, concerned about the young wizard.

“Well enough or not, he's going to do it anyway, Madam Chairwoman.” Angela informed the committee dryly.

“Are you sure Ms. Weber? Surely he...” Meredith started.

“Don't bother.” Angela interrupted, “You will loose. The easiest way to get Harry to do what his Healers want is to let him do what he wants and exhaust himself enough that Dreamless Sleep will be effective.”

“Very well then, let's continue where we left off.” Meredith said, then hesitated, “Um, Percy, where did we leave off?”

“You were just about to give the final instructions to the members of the committee and begin testimony.” Percy said.

“Right,” Meredith said, clapping her hands, “Ladies and gentlemen of the Committee, please remember to identify yourselves the first time you speak, so the recording devices can differentiate your voices, and hold all questions until after the testimony has been heard. We will grant time after each witness has testified for questions and testimony will be in as close to chronological order as we can get, so some witnesses may be heard from more than once. Let's start with Mr. Lupin-Black.”

“Madam Chairwoman, can I testify from here or do I have to sit in the chair?” Harry asked, eyeing the uncomfortable looking witness chair warily.

“Under the circumstances, I think you and Alpha Black can testify from where you are.” Meredith said.

Harry sighed in relief. “Thank you, Madam Chairwoman.”

“Whenever you are ready, Mr. Lupin-Black.” Meredith said.

Harry took a breath and began his testimony. He spoke of his flight from Jacob's house earlier that morning, leaving out the intimate details of the encounter. He told of running through the woods in his Direwolf form and admitted to not really paying attention to his surroundings. Then he told of the attack that had come out of nowhere, his flight back toward the safety of the Black house, and of his resignation, the knowledge and fear of certain death that he had experienced. Finally he spoke of Alice's rescue and the aftermath of their escape.

“Alexander Waltman, Mr. Lupin-Black. Why were you running through unknown territory alone?” Alex asked at the end of Harry's testimony.

“My reasons are personal and have no relevance to this investigation. However, I know the boundaries and borders of Quileute Territory quite well, having studied them extensively when the first tentative approval of my request came through. I had no reason to believe I would come to much harm as long as I stayed within the boundaries of Quileute land.” Harry said.

“Alasdair McLeod. Much harm? You believed you would come to some harm then?” Alasdair asked.

“I am naturally somewhat accident prone.” Harry said, “I expected minor abrasions or lacerations, but usually I need a broom and a couple of Bludgers to inflict this kind of damage on myself. Ask Angela, she's been patching me up for years.”

Alasdair turned to look at Angela, the question in his eyes.

“Its true.” Angela said, “I earned my Charms Mastery when I was 15 because of him, and I am less than a year away from obtaining my Healer's License because of all the experience Harry's given me.”

“Why would he go to you instead of a real Healer?” Alasdair pressed.

“Is that really relevant?” Angela asked.

Alasdair opened his mouth to reply but Meredith beat him to it.

“No, its not.” Meredith said, “Any more questions for Mr. Lupin-Black?”

Everyone on the committee answered in the negative, so Meredith called the next witness.


	10. Dealing With the Pack part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the tribunal and the verdict.

Chapter 9b: Dealing With the Pack part 2

 

“Leah Clearwater, if you please.” Meredith said, gesturing to the chair beside the committee table.

“Why does the kid from Boston get to stay where he is and I have to sit in the hotseat?” Leah asked nastily.

“Leah!” Jacob barked, eyes blazing.

“Yes, Alpha.” Leah cringed, making her way to the front.

“Whenever you are ready, Ms. Clearwater.” Meredith said when Leah had taken her seat.

“David and I were on patrol in the Northeast quadrant, near the no-man's land when we scented a stranger on our lands. He smelled like a Cold One and didn't respond when we tried to speak with him. We felt he was a danger to us so we attacked, when he fled, we chased him. The female Cold One came for him which only confirmed our theory, then two other Cold Ones violated our boundaries. They were headed in the direction of our Alpha's home and fearing for him, I called the rest of the pack and we chased after them. When we got back, everyone but Sam hit some kind of wall and the Alpha sent us back out. That's it.” Leah said.

“Amy Weber, Ms. Clearwater. Based on the maps we have of territorial boundaries, Harry would have had to pass through two other quadrants to get anywhere near the no-man's lands, and yet you say you were not alerted to the presence of a stranger on your lands?” Amy asked.

“If I may, Madam Chairwoman,” Paul said, rising from his seat in the audience. “Jamie and I were at the upper end of our our patrol. Mr. Lupin-Black would only have passed through the lower portion of our zone and been too far away to scent. We were only alerted to his presence when Leah called danger, and we never got close enough to scent him.”

“It was the same for us,” Seth said, also rising. “Jared and I were in the far eastern part of our zone, near the road to Forks. Mr. Lupin-Black would only have been in our zone for a few minutes if he was running as a wolf. We definitely would not have scented him, and we never got close enough to scent him when Leah called out either.”

“Esme Cullen. I have a question for Mr. Lupin-Black,” said Esme, speaking for the first time.

Jacob nudged Harry, who had fallen into a light doze.

“Huh? What?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“Esme wants to ask you a question.” Jacob whispered to him.

“Oh.” Harry said, then louder, “Please forgive me, Madam Cullen, you have a question?”

“Why didn't you answer Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Bohannon when they tried to communicate with you?” Esme asked.

“I am an Occlumens, Madam Cullen. I keep my shields up at all times for my own protection and the protection of others. The only channel I keep open is for my pack. Apparently, this pack operated on a different... um... frequency, I guess would be the best word. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't have time to find the correct frequency.” Harry said.

“Yet we all heard you clearly when you came in. How do you explain that?” Alasdair asked.

“I had to drop my shields completely to broadcast to so many people. I would have a killer migraine right now if I didn't hurt so badly everywhere else. I'm actually surprised nothing blew up.” Harry said.

“Ms. Clearwater, when did you realize Mr. Lupin-Black was, in fact, _not_ a vampire?” Alex asked.

“When the Chairwoman read out all that stuff about him. As far as I was concerned, he was a Cold one and it is our job to stop any Cold One from crossing our borders, by any means necessary.” Leah said.

“You reacted rather violently to your Alpha granting protection for Doctor, Mister and Miss Cullen. Why?” Alex asked.

“Part of our treaty with the bloodsuckers is that they don't come on our land for any reason, so there was no reason for the Alpha to offer them protection unless they had brainwashed him or something.” Leah said.

Murmurs washed through the audience at Leah's last statement, but Meredith quickly hushed them.

“Thank you, Ms. Clearwater, you are excused.” Meredith said, “David Bohannon, you are next.”

David's story was much the same as Leah's, except when it came time for the question and answer portion of his testimony. When asked when he realized Harry was not a vampire, his answer was damning.

“I realized right after I hit him,” David said, “He smelled similar to a Cold One, but different enough that I could tell his heart still beat. He obviously wasn't one of us, but he wasn't a Cold One either. I backed off, but kept an eye on him. He could still have been a threat. I tried to tell Leah, but she had me blocked out.”

“Why did you back off if you still considered him a threat?” Esme asked.

“I considered him a _potential_ threat. He wasn't a werewolf, even though he had a wolf's form, and he wasn't a Cold One because his heart still beat. He also wasn't a true wolf. First of all because he only attacked after we did and secondly, true wolves just don't grow that big. I thought if we backed off, he would reveal himself and we could further assess the threat from there.” David answered.

“One last question, Mr. Bohannon, we have heard about the less than stellar reaction Ms. Clearwater had to the Alpha's order of protection, but you seemed not to care, why?” Amy asked.

David hesitated, shooting Jacob a look that clearly said he was uncomfortable with answering the question without his Alpha's permission.

“Speak out, David, its alright.” Jacob said, reassuring his newest wolf.

“Honestly, Madam Weber, my Alpha does a lot of strange things, but he keeps the peace. That's why he's Alpha and I'm not. It wasn't really out of character for him.” David said, smiling apologetically at Jacob. Jacob nodded at David to let him know it was alright and Meredith dismissed him.

Alice, Edward, Bella, Billy, Jacob, Sam and Carlisle took the stand, each in turn, gave their testimonies and answered the panel's questions. Finally it was Angela's turn.

She took the stand and recalled everything form the frantic phone call from Bella and the happenings in the operating tent to the aftermath. Before she left the stand, she added one last thing.

“If it please the committee,” she said, “I would like to enter into evidence a memory, taken from Mr. Lupin-Black upon his arrival on our operating table. It details the event directly preceding the attack and the attack himself. It is the reason I called for the investigation. Please be aware that it is graphic and will be difficult to view.” With that, Angela touched her wand to the Pensieve and an image, much like a movie projector would produce, appeared above it. Another tap from Angela's wand and the memory started to play.

When it had played through, Angela drew the image back into her wand and placed it in a vial, which she then placed on the table next to Percy. She walked back to her seat beside Jacob and Harry amidst silence from both the panel and the audience. Harry, by this time was, thankfully, asleep, held safely in Jacob's arms and had missed the end of Angela's testimony. The tent was totally silent for a few more minutes, then Meredith cleared her throat.

“That concludes testimony into this matter. The panel will now deliberate. Alpha Black, we invite you to join us, as is your right.” Meredith said.

“I concede my right, Madam Chairwoman,” Jacob said, “this matter is out of my hands. The committee ruling is final and will not be contested by either Quileute Pack or Tribe.” 

“As you wish, Alpha Black. We will put up the privacy spells now. A chime will sound when we are ready to render our verdict.” Meredith said.

“Let's put Harry back to bed, Jacob. It could take a while. Maybe Harry will stay asleep this time.” Angela said.

 

Jacob left Harry in Angela's capable hands, and made his way back outside. He would have liked to stay with Harry, but he couldn't dump all of the hosting duties on Sam, that would be rude. He nodded to Sam and Bella and they headed inside to find refreshments. When they were past him, Jacob whistled for attention.

“I've got snacks and drinks coming, and I would like to extend hunting privileges to those that would prefer to hunt. Please mind the borders and do not stray into the Outlands. They are clearly marked. Animals only, the bear is particularly good this time of year.” Jacob said, “Also, please stay with a member of the Quileute Pack, Edward or Alice Cullen so we can call you back if you have not returned by the time the committee has voted. Leah, you stay here.”

Jacob jumped off the tree stump he was standing on and watched his pack disburse with most of the visitors. The Cullen's he noticed stayed close to the house and Bella. Jacob took a tray of sandwiches and drinks to the tent where Meredith took them with a grateful nod. When he turned back to the house, he was astonished to see a tiger, cougar, Paul and Jamie dragging two bear carcasses out of the woods with the rest of the pack, howling with wolfish laughter following.

“Careful guys, this one's still alive, only stunned. We brought it for the vampires.” Said the tiger, resolving its-self into Coryn, “The other one is to share. Butcher it or dig in, either way works.”

“Thank you, but things might get messy if this thing wakes up, and it's not pleasant to watch a vampire eat moving prey. It might be best to butcher this one too.” Carlisle said.

“Hang on. Hey, Angela, will a sleep spell work on a bear?” Jacob called.

“I doubt it, but I know something that will.” Angela said.

“Well?” Jacob said.

“Oh, keep your pants on, I need my wand.” Angela said, picking up her wand from the ground where she had been sitting. “ _Ursa Mortis_!” She said, aiming at the bear.

The bear, who had been starting to wake up, went still. The only indication that it was still alive was the steady rise and fall of its chest.

“Ha!” Angela laughed, “It won't be waking up from that, and unlike a _Petrificus_ , you can still get the blood out.”

“Cool,” said Jasper, “You know when we are done, you can still eat it. There will be enough blood left in the meat that its not dry and cooking it to medium denatures our venom. Makes it completely harmless.”

“Good to know.” said Jacob.

Angela and Jacob wandered off to talk with the other guests. Now that the initial confusion was over, Jacob was much more interested in talking to them. He was deep in a conversation with Coryn and George about Animagi and the acquiring of an animal form when a chime sounded through the yard signaling the end of the committee deliberations.

 

The committee sat behind the table, their expressions betraying nothing as everyone took their seats. When the audience stilled, Meredith rendered the committee's verdict.

“It is the opinion of this committee that, in the matter of the attack on Harry James Lupin-Black, David Bohannon was justified in his actions, and as he halted his attack when Mr. Lupin-Black proved not to be a viable threat, he shall be dealt with as his Alpha sees fit.” Meredith paused to let the murmuring die down.

“It is the further opinion of this committee that, in the matter of the attack on Harry James Lupin-Black, Leah Clearwater did knowingly and willingly continue to attack Mr. Lupin-Black after he was revealed as a non-threat, despite her packmate's warnings, in an attempt to take Mr. Lupin-Black's life.

“We have hereby decided, in a unanimous verdict, that Ms. Clearwater shall be taken from this place, in the custody of the DMA, to Alcatraz Island, along with testimony and evidence presented here today, there to be held pending trial with veritaserum, in accordance with FBMI rules and regulations on the charge of Attempted Murder. If convicted, she shall serve a sentence of no less than 15 years in maximum security on Alcatraz Island. Does Alpha Black wish to contest the verdict as it has been rendered?” Meredith asked.

“I have no idea what I would be contesting. Could you repeat that in English?” Jacob asked.

“What it boils down to is this:” Alex spoke up from behind Meredith, “David is innocent, do what you want with him.”

“Yeah, I got that part, what about Leah?” Jacob asked.

“We think she's guilty of attempted murder. We want to arrest her and hold her for trial under truth serum. If she's convicted, she will serve at least 15 years in a maximum security clink. You wanna contest the verdict?” Alex explained.

Jacob thought for a minute. Fifteen years was a long time, but the violent tendencies and the insubordination Leah had shown to him and to Sam made Jacob wonder if anything he could do, short of killing her outright, would have any affect on her. Jacob nodded to himself. He had made his decision.

“Let the verdict stand.” Jacob said.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted sometime around March of 2011, from my girlfriend who at the time was going through a major case of Fanfiction Withdrawal. (We hadn't had the internet installed in our apartment.) I created the Fanfic DT's Challenge for her (Challenge and Submission forms available via email) and she, in turn, gave me this. Chapter 1 is mostly her work, she handed me the rough draft and said "write this". So several pages of notes, character sheets, creative fudging of timelines and years worth of work later, we have this. Thanks to her for the seed and the kick in the ass when I wasn't writing.


End file.
